Lomal Imperium
Faction Economy: The main income of the Lomal Imperium people is self-reliance. They are limited in export and import, gaining resources from their own land. They have a metal alloy named Jykag as basis for their weapons. The war economy is prominent but not the main factor. Construction is their speciality. Most also work in the agricultural sector with wheat being the main product. Lomal has one major port, but it has just been named 'the port' simply because it is the only one. Their lack of naval development, or any industry at all, means that income on average is on the lower side. Things like food and clothing are cheap and easy to manufacture, but products that aren't rapidly ramp up in price. Historic background & info: The Lomal Imperium is an old kingdom. Their land was discovered almost 3000 years ago by monks from the Church of Bahamut. The Lugvals later started extracting resources from the land. This land wasn't inhabited. They settled there without conflict and built structures. They lived in relative peace, only being harassed by the constant dark magic in the area. The Imperium also lives on old battleground of the Allfather War, and has since it's founding been digging up historical info that is stored in the main Cathedral of the Church. The Lomal Imperium is a militarized society, that has been surviving in it's environment for centuries. The ages haven't been kind to them. Constant Dark Magic in the area has made for it's fair share of trouble. They had to innovate their equipment to survive. Through their engineering they invented an alloy named Jykath that is the same as steel, but more durable and requiring less maintenance. The Church of Bahamut experimented on it and made their own variant, keeping it for themselves. The state is run by a King, a Queen, and the Main Cardinal. They have experience in the fighting of dark creatures and posses Trebuchets and other medieval weaponry. Similar to the Spartans, they can live on the bare minimum. Their population respects a creed based on valor and self-reflection. They are the least social of the bunch, preferring to keep to themselves. Populus: The main populus are blacksmiths, architects, soldiers, builders and farmers. The architects and builders are great at their job, having invented new housing techniques. However most of the population is not wealthy. As most either work in the construction or agricultural sector, income on average isn't too high. However since there has always been food readily available, people have never been starving. Sickness is still an issue, but with most larger towns having access to medical services this problem has been remedied over time. The main religion, Bahamutism, is widely practised. Despite the removal of forced religion, many Imperium citizens stick to this belief and their children are still going to church-controlled schools. Education is low, however, with not many citizens knowing how to read or write. In fact, most do not even speak common but instead a dialect named 'Lomalian', for obvious reasons. This does cause a language barrier between nations, however because Lomal's inherent seclusion that problem has never turned out to be too big. Education: Mandatory to learn a profession at age 12, unless you're a farmer. Most do have to go to Church-controlled schools, however it is only twice a week and because of the age cap many leave school the minute they turn 12 and start working. This has led to many jobs in the Imperium to not require much education and not even a knowledge of common is required. Military: Trained fighters, led by the royal guard. The Royal Guard are Lugval members who are elite fighters. The unique thing about it is that anyone can join and anyone can have any position regardless of background so long as you have no criminal record. The ANBU, a military special operations unit, operates above the authority of the Royal Guard and only second to the Emperor himself. They can also take command of Imperium forces, however most of the time this job is left to the Imperium generals, which are five noblemen, most notably general Zagyarum. The ANBU branch is another factor: Are covert operatives of capable knights that are dispatched by their Leader. There are apparently no true ranks within the Anbu; team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders, a position held in high regard. Because of the darkness involved in an ANBU's career, one's personality determine their eligibility into the force, leading to exceptionally skilled soldiers whose personalities don't match the organisation to be rejected. As early as the Academy, accomplished children are scouted to eventually join. While recruiting, soldiers are hand picked by their leader, for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, background, gender, or previous rank bear no significance in this decision; however, in tradition, candidates are not selected as ANBU unless they are at least 13 years old. Once joined, they undergo training including studying of the human body, and begin wearing masks to conceal their identity, leading to them using code names to identify each other. ANBU nearly always make an appearance on important missions inside and in the vicinity of their country, but are mainly tasked with assassinations or disturbances in foreign countries. The assignments that they conduct to protect the country from exceptional threats include high-risk infiltration into enemy territory, dealing with extremely strong hostiles, tracking, surveillance, interrogating enemies to learn information and missions requiring specially trained soldiers. Due to the actions of the group, one can appear changed and corrupted of kindness. Due to the often sensitive nature of their missions and the, at times, unique abilities they possess, ANBU are expected to destroy their bodies if they are too badly injured on a mission so that they can't be captured. Religion: Church of Bahamut. Cardinal at the head, with two bishops as the left and right hand and many monks under them. They are against magic as it is supposed to be used by Bahamut alone. When the Lomal Imperium first saw the light of day, these monks were very important in the decision-making and the creating of the laws, as they were the only ones capable of writing save for the Emperor and his nobility. Thousands of years down the line, their influence remained substantial as they kept pulling strings to keep funding for the church to a maximum, and even established a Crusader Guard corps for security purposes. Around two hundred years before Emperor Kroenen showed up, the Church got a secondary purpose as a prison/experimental facility. People were kept in the dungeons of the Church to be experimented on. Kroenen actually made full use of this in his own research and eventually turned it into a playground for whenever he needed to equip the ANBU with a new gadget. Later, Kroenen actually seized control of the Church in preperation for his coup. Turning the current Cardinal insane, he replaced it with his own man and thus controlled the Church from the inside. Category:Lomal Imperium Category:Lomalian Empire Category:Nations Category:Kingdoms